Image authentication may be useful when trying to identify whether an image has been tampered with in some way. However, in legacy systems, image authentication may be difficult to perform securely. For example, some image authentication techniques may be spoofed or otherwise altered such that an image may be identified as authentic when it is not. By contrast, if an image authentication service is secure, then in some cases the image authentication may only be performed by identifying the specific user that is requesting authentication or the user that generated the image itself. Therefore, it may not be possible for a user to generate or authenticate an image while remaining anonymous.